


my nightmares always come back

by Arsen1cCatnip



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, TW FOR ABUSE AND PANIC ATTACKS, was this a vent fic? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsen1cCatnip/pseuds/Arsen1cCatnip
Summary: shinsou has a panic attack and aizawa trys to comfort him
Kudos: 13





	my nightmares always come back

**Author's Note:**

> im once again putting a trigger warning for panic attacks and mentioned past child abuse  
> theres also a part that hints towards self harm its not graphic though

Shinsou should have told someone when he realized it was getting bad again.

It’s not that he didn’t want someone to know and to help him,because trust him he did,it’s that he couldn’t. Every time he tried to tell his new guardian,Aizawa, he choked up,his throat closed up and he forgot how to breathe, because every time he tries to tell someone his brain throws him back into a memory of hurtful words,and even more hurtful hands.

So he figures that the situation he is in now is his fault,because he could have prevented this if he just told someone,if he just told someone about the thoughts that sounded to much like his past demons,or if he told someone about the new ‘cat scratches’ or if he told someone that when he looks into the mirror for to long his face starts to change into a lookalike of a terrible monster he knew all to well.  
But he didn’t say anything.

He had to snap eventually,he figured he must of subconsciously knew that today would be the day he snapped when he woke up,(did he even go to sleep?)and everything was to loud while being to quiet at the same time,but he ignored the feeling(just like he always does,it’s better that way)and went down to see what his guardian,and teacher,was doing.

“Good morning shin”  
Aizawas voice startled him at first,he flinched  
“Morning aizawa” he mumbled  
Shinsou went to grab a mug for coffee and-  
Oh crap  
He dropped the mug,it was shattered all over the floor,shinsou immediately started to panic,he dropped to his knees,not even realizing the ceramic shards that went into his knees,trying to pick up the pieces before aizawa saw  
He was in such a panic that he didn’t hear aizawa talking to him.  
“Kid?”  
” Are you ok?”  
Shin?.. oh crap kid”  
Shinsou was still trying to pick up the pieces as aizawa got closer the older man realized he was muttering words

“I’m sorry”  
”I’m sorry”  
”please don’t be mad”

“Hey-hey Kid I’m not mad ok? Come here”  
Aizawa went to comfort the younger student but shinsou quickly flinched back

“Don’t hit me! Please I’m sorry! I can clean it up, I promise!”  
“Ok,ok I won’t touch you,but you have to breathe ok?”  
Shinsou was panicking to much to focus on what Aizawa was saying  
“Shinsou I need you to look at me okay?” ”Look at me”  
Shinsou jerked his head towards aizawa  
“Ok good job kid,can you breath with me?”  
Shinsou quickly nodded his head  
“Ok,ok breathe in four, hold seven, out eight.   
1 2 3 4   
“Hold for 7”  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7  
“Breathe out for 8”  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8  
Shinsou kept doing this after an hour he was calmed down mostly  
“I-I’m sorry”shinsou muttered after a while of quietness  
“What? Kid you have nothing to be sorry for”  
“But I broke your cup,and I wasted your time”  
“I can replace the cup,and you didn’t waste my time,all I care about right now is if your ok”  
Aizawa started to stand up from where him and shinsou were sitting  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m calling into school,I can get a sub in for my classes,your staying home today”  
“Ok”

Crappy ending ik  
I always struggle writing endings  
Hhhh


End file.
